


porch kisses and birthday cake

by Graynee



Series: Graynee’s Killugon Week 2020 [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, birthday boy gon, he’s a Taurus, killugon 2020, let them be in love please, which makes a ton of sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graynee/pseuds/Graynee
Summary: Killua attends Gon’s birthday party, though he doesn’t do much partying.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Graynee’s Killugon Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730413
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	porch kisses and birthday cake

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be my favorite out of all the three drabbles I’ve made so far for Killugon Week.   
> They’re so fun to write! I feel like I could make Killugon drabbles all day!   
> Anyways, please enjoy.

Killua had celebrated birthdays before. His family was terrible, but not that terrible. They were all rather humble, muted affairs, for the most part. 

They were nothing like Gon’s 15th birthday.

Here Aunt Mito’s house, it seemed like everyone they had encountered during their travels was here, from Master Wing to Knuckle. And the night was filled with laughter, drink, and fun.

The two had managed to sneak away from all the revelry for a bit, and as they lay on the old, rickety porch, Killua grasped their calloused hands together and pressed a soft kiss to Gon’s chapped lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might actually make a one shot based on this either later tonight or tomorrow. I just love this concept of Gon and Killua just laying on a porch together.


End file.
